


Bee Happy

by msarahv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Stickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is putting stickers everywhere in the bunker. At first, Dean doesn't notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Happy

After texting and bees-watching, Castiel had found a new obsession: stickers. At first it started with the bunker's fridge. Dean didn't pay attention, he thought those were magnets at first. He would grab his beer bottles, close the door and turn away, until one evening, his eyes caught the words ' _I <3 beer_'.

Another said ' _Pizza factory_ ' while a lot of smiley faces covered the left side of the fridge.  He smiled and walked to the table where Sam and Cas were bent on a computer reading an article about a new case, looking very serious and grumpy.

"Hey, Cas, what's the deal with the stickers?"

Cas lightened up, grinning:

"Isn't it funny? I saw some at the Hot Topical and now I look for them when I go shopping. I hope they aren't colliding with your kitchen decoration ideals?"

Dean laughed and patted Cas' back:

"No, Cas, stick away, it's fine by me."

Sam was shaking his head:

"Maybe you could find some about eating healthier... Now, can we go back to this article. I think we have to leave tonight."...

 

* * *

 

Cas had listened apparently and now the fridge was divided in two camps. The right side was all about _Salad_ and _eating fruits_ , while “Dean's” side was winning (which made him a little smug) in terms of side and numbers of stickers. Cas was very thorough about using the space and Dean wondered if he was planning to cover the entire thing. 

 

One morning, he jumped when he saw the red letters of ' _AC DC_ ' right over the handle. Cas was wandering in the kitchen at that exact moment and frowned:

“Is anything the matter Dean?”

He always looked like a kitten like that, with his blue eyes half-open, trying to make sense of the world. Dean pointed to the new stickers and just said:

“Nice. AC DC rules.”

He could have sworn Cas was purring.

 

* * *

 

 

The ' _Led Zepellin_ ' one was the first to colonize a new room. Dean saw it at the back of the chair he always sat on for research. He nodded, pleased and even took time to mention it to Cas. Sam shook his head again, like the shampoo commercial embodiment that he was and waved the discussion away.

 

The inside of the bunker's front door came next. Dean wondered what demons would think if they saw those while being dragged through it to get to the dungeon. He should tell Cas to find some Care Bears ones.

 

Cas found some Bible quotes and put them on the Dungeon metal door.

“That way, we will put fear in their hearts, Dean!”

It was all Dean could do not to chuckle and he had to turn his head:

“I'm sure it will, Cas. And anyway, seeing you pissed off will. Have I told you how menacing you can be sometimes?”

Cas frowned, his bottom lip tightening:

“It is not my intention to frighten you, Dean, you are my friend. I will be more careful in the future.”

Dean was at least discreet when laughing about that statement coming from someone who put cute little stickers everywhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was respectful of the hunters' bedrooms but once Dean gave a glance into the ex-angel's room and gasped. The bed post was invaded and the walls were slowly disappearing. Cas was methodical but he had no sense of taste whatsoever. Dean thought briefly that he would have something to read if he ever had to stay in that room someday.

 

The Bible quotes made the next demon snigger. Dean slapped him with his gun and handcuffed him to the wall.

“Why do you think he laughed, Dean?”

Dean shrugged:

“Who knows? It's a demon. You want to help torturing him later?”

 

Some giant trees started appearing in the corridors. They were made of different stickers, one brown for the trunk and plenty little ones for the leaves. It must have been very long to apply and Castiel didn't have his powers anymore. Dean grumbled about Cas “girl-ing the bunker up” to Sam but he secretly liked the green feeling.

 

He made Cas remove the one on his FBI suitcase, because the pair of sunglasses and the smiling sun wouldn't cut it. Castiel looked lost.

“I like your stickers, Cas, I swear, but this is for work. We need to be taken seriously or the cover will be blown.”

But Cas was still looking sad, so Dean allowed him one “and just one” sticker in his own bedroom. Cas climbed on the bed, his butt sticking out from under his trench coat. That night, Dean looked at the ' _3.14_ ' written on a pie slice on the bed post and let his mind and hands wander.

 

* * *

 

 

And last, but not least, Dean once walked to the garage to check on his baby, when he saw it. A freaking bumper sticker that read ' _Be_ **e** _Happy_ ' with a freaking smiling bug next to it.

“Son of a bitch” Dean sighed.

He walked back to the kitchen, where Sam and Cas were preparing dinner. Castiel was laughing at something Sam had said and he actually looked like the bee.

He took Cas' hand and led him to the next room:

“Cas, about the sticker on my car...”

“Yes Dean...?”

He saw the horror creeping up on Cas' face as he realized. But Dean wasn't mad, he couldn't be. So he whispered:

“It's very cute, it makes me think of you. But can you keep it at that one only? Those things are hell to clean out.”

Cas nodded with a shy expression. Dean kissed him.

 

A week later, his whole bedroom was filled with stickers too, but it was also filled with Cas so he had won.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from a post on the Destiel Forever Facebook group. I read it and I just had to write this.


End file.
